Been Waiting
by EzriaIsForever
Summary: "Lucy!" Ians yells after her "Wait,I love you." "No Ian, don't please. Plese don't make this harder than it already is." She turns her back to him and walks away with tears stinging her eyes. {Lucy and Ian have been working togther for 4 years. Ian has loved Lucy since they met but will Lucy ever feel the same way?}
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Lucy sat lonely in the corner of Ian's house. It was his birthday and she couldn't even put on a brave face for him. It was his 27th birthday, a day that he would never have again and she made no effort to be happy for him. She felt terrible about her attitude but at the same time miserable. She was still recovering from her break up with Graham. Her 3 month relationship hadn't become deep, yet she felt like she lost someone special.

People would occasionally try to come and talk to her but she either shrugged them off or they couldn't stand to be around her. She would awkwardly check her phone every couple of minutes or pick at her nails to pass the time. Lucy made eye contact with Ian a few times and he gave the "are you okay, do want me to come sit with you?" face. She would shake her head claiming that she was fine.

The night went slowly for Lucy as she watched people having fun on the dance floor with their dates as she sat there alone in the corner sipping at her fifth glass of vodka soda. She felt someone slide onto the couch next to her she went to look up she heard a familiar voice "You're sucking the life out of my party." Ian said in playful tone. Her mood slightly lightened and she gave him a little shove.

"Hey I have good reason." Lucy threw back at him.

"Okay I'll give you that but please just try to have some fun."

"No, I'm good sitting here. Go enjoy your party." She said dully.

Ian didn't want to fight with her so he rose slowly from his chair. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder to take a quick look at Lucy. It pained him to see her like this; he knew there was nothing he could do except let her mend on her own.

Ian would sneak a look in Lucy's direction every few minutes. He couldn't help it, it was a protective habit. She didn't move the whole night while he went from group to group talking and having fun. Though part of him wished that Lucy was with him.

People were starting to leave the party but most of the Pretty Little Liars cast remained. Ian almost forgot about Lucy until Julian was the only one left to leave. "Dude Lucy is asleep." Julian whispered. Ian walked over to the corner to see her passed out in an awkward position. He had to hold back a smile.

"It's okay you can go home, get some sleep. I will deal with her." Ian calmly tuned his back to Julian to look at Lucy again.

"You sure?" Julian questioned but you could tell he wanted to leave.

"Yeah I will carry her to my room; I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay, happy birthday man." Julian patted Ian on the back and made his way out the front door.

Ian turned back to Lucy and smile stretched across his face; she looked so beautiful when she slept. He carefully crept his arms underneath her body and slowly lifted her to his chest. He flicked the light of his bedroom on by his elbow and placed Lucy on the bed. He slipped of her boots and dropped them on the floor next the bed. He retrieved a blanket from his closet and placed it over her tiny body and took one last look at her before he turned on his heels.

"No Ian wait." Lucy begged. "Please can you stay in here with me?"

Ian tilted his head in confusion and tossed up what he should do. He pulled of his shoes and laid on his side on the bed next her. They just laid there looking in to each other eyes until Lucy broke the silence "I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"For what?"

"For being such a downer at your party." She broke her eye contact him, feeling ashamed.

"Goose, it's fine." Ian told her, and he meant it.

"No its not. It was your birthday and I couldn't even make the effort to show that I care." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Lucy stop it. You have every right to be upset, okay? I'm not angry; in fact I'm happy that you even showed up tonight." He wiped the tear falling down her cheek. "Just go to sleep."

"Thankyou for not being angry. Goodnight Schiman." Lucy forced a little smiled before she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Goose." Ian whispered and he watched her for a few moments before his eyelids became heavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not personally know anyone is these stories**

Chapter 2:

LUCY POV

I woke to Ian curled up next to me. He slept so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb him. I just lay there, almost mesmerized by his beauty. A beauty that I never really realised that he had. How was I just noticing this now? Why hadn't I felt this way about him until now? But maybe I had, maybe I chose to block out whatever feelings I had for him because I knew what it would do to our friendship. I knew he would never feel the same way about me, he loved Sophia. Sophia is beautiful and caring, someone who is right for Ian.

Something came over me, it was so sudden. I didn't have control of myself. I moved closer him, we were inches apart. The moving of the bed must have woke Ian, he started to open his eyes. Before he realised what was going on, my lips were crushed against his. It took him a few moments to respond before his lips moved against mine. My hands moved up around his neck and his arms pulled my waist closer to him. He pushed his tongue into my mouth while my fingers curled his hair.

He pulled away breathless "Wait, what are you doing?" He questioned, wide eyed.

"I don't know." I replied.

He responded by softly touching his lips to mine before rising from the bed and walking out the door. I am left confused by what just unfolded and left to question myself.

IAN POV

I stand on my balcony trying to take in what just happened. Sure I loved Lucy, I loved her more than anything. I have loved her since I met her and I always will. I can't seem to shake her but I feel like something is wrong. Soph….. Oh my gosh, Sophia, my girlfriend. I love her or at least until now I thought I did. Why am I feeling like this? How can I be so torn between the two women that I love in different ways? I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting her like this but something just feels so right with Lucy. Like teenagers falling madly in love with each other.

I shake my head. No this isn't right, I can't be unfaithful to Sophia, I care about her too much. I need to talk to Lucy and make things right even if it breaks my heart. I sit on the bed next to where Lucy is laying. She turns over to look me in the eyes, I see a sense of regret looming in her eyes.

"Ian I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake." She whispered.

"Luce I wouldn't call it a mistake but it's not right. I still have Sophia and she is in New York at the moment. I love her and I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to ruin our friendship." I felt a pang in my heart.

"You're right. Im sorry for putting you through that. I promise it won't happen again. I don't know what I am feeling at the moment. My emotions are everywhere." Her gaze dropped from mine and she rolled over with her back facing to me. I didn't know whether to leave her there or lay down next to her. I thought it was probably best for both of us if I left.

LUCY POV

Ian rose himself off the bed and shuffled out the door. I heard him stop in the doorway but I didn't bother to look up. Once he left I cursed to myself quietly. How could I be so stupid? He has a girlfriend that he loves. I don't even know what I am feeling towards him at the moment.

My emotions are mixed all into one. I can't tell them apart, I acted in the heat of the moment. A moment that I will probably regret for a long time. Did I just ruin our friendship? Time will tell. It was a mistake, I know that. It can't happen again….. for everyone's sake, mine included.

**Please reviews! I love your feedback and thankyou for all the follows, it means a lot. **


End file.
